


Haircare for Blonds (and Lies for a Valentine)

by sunset_oasis



Series: Rhythms of Love [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, M/M, Multi, this is so ridiculous i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: Since Hermione's friend Luna was going on a vacation with her girlfriend Ginny, Hermione agreed to help look over Luna's shop -Nargles - Haircare for Blonds. Then came two annoying customers claiming they were a couple and wanted to get the Valentine's Day Couple Package, and Hermione was sure they weren't a couple, and they were just lying to get the discount.She was definitely not going to give them what they want, and she DEFINITELY did not think they look handsome. At all.





	Haircare for Blonds (and Lies for a Valentine)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

Looking over your friend's shop wasn't exactly the most exciting way to spend the Valentine's Day.

Hermione sighed, inwardly lamenting that she should've remembered to bring some book from home to read. Luna did have some books in her shop, of course, and while Hermione had tried to read some of them, they just  _really_  didn't interest her.

But Hermione was a good friend, so when Luna and her girlfriend Ginny asked her if she could help with Luna's shop " _Nargles – Haircare for Blonds_ " for a week while they went on vacation, she'd agreed. Ron was also away on some trip with his girlfriend Padma, and while Harry had initially promised that he would come help her, he'd soon changed his mind after his crush Diggory invited him to some party.

_Traitor._

She refreshed the Instagram app on her phone again, and saw that Ginny uploaded a picture of Luna and her. The beach behind them looked beautiful, and Hermione had to suppress a flare of jealousy. Sure, she was happy for them, but being the only one in your friend circle without a date on Valentine's Day was especially unbearable.

Then she suddenly realized that while she was wallowing in some self-pity, two customers had already entered the shop.

 

* * *

 

Draco looked curiously around the shop. He'd heard about  _Nargles – Haircare for Blonds_  from Blaise, because it was owned by the girlfriend of one of Blaise's coworkers, apparently. Blaise had also shown him a picture of the said girlfriend of the coworker, mostly just to gossip about her strange fashion senses. But since Blaise basically judged everyone on fashion choices in his typical condescending way, Draco hadn't really been paying much attention to that. Instead, he'd focused on the girl's blonde hair, sleek and beautiful.

So he couldn't help ask, "You mention that she owns a haircare shop for blonds?" got the address from Blaise, and here he was.

Though the girl sitting behind the counter was clearly not the blonde girlfriend of Blaise's coworker. She had brown,  _outrageously_  bushy hair instead of the sleek blond hair. Draco felt a wave of disappointment, but since it was Valentine's Day, perhaps the blonde girl was away on a date or something. It made sense.

He felt someone nudged him, and turned around to see a tall, broad-shouldered, ridiculously handsome blond guy. He had dark blond curls – unlike Draco's hair which was almost pale blond – and blue eyes that looked like sapphires. Draco blinked, feeling dazed for a moment before composing himself. "Yes?"

The guy pointed at the " _Valentine's Day Couple Package_ ", which Draco quickly glanced at the price and realized that getting this would be a hell lot cheaper than buying separately.

He swore this goddamn society was unfair to single people. And to see this on Valentine's Day of all days …

"What do you say?" The guy murmured, his offer clear in the air. "Want to get it together?"

 

* * *

 

The bushy haired girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them, folding her arms, "Are you two  _really_  a couple?"

Draco had to suppress rolling his eyes – he really didn't see the point, she'd have sold this to another pair of people anyway – but since the other guy was quick to fling an arm over Draco, with an overly bright smile showing perfect teeth, Draco quickly faked a smile too, "Of course we are," he said smoothly, "right – " wait, fuck, he didn't actually know the guy's name, but that's okay – "—darling?"

"Definitely," the guy said, giving another winning smile. Fuck, but he was pretty charming and handsome. Not bad for a fake boyfriend, to be honest.

"I don't believe it," she narrowed her eyes, "and I seemed to recall you two not coming into the shop at the same time."

 _Christ,_  Draco thought in irritation.  _Bossy, interfering cow._  He wanted to demand if she was really sure of that, since he'd remember she was busying scrolling her phone the time he got in. However, the other guy said easily, "Oh, I was parking the car."

She remained suspicious. Draco wondered if she'd heard their conversation, or just inferred from her observations after they were in the shop. "You don't look like a couple."

"Well," Draco couldn't help say, bitingly, "since  _you_ 're apparently the expert on love life, sitting here all alone on Valentine's Day."

She stilled, and Draco knew that he'd hit a nerve, and he felt immensely pleased by it.  _Served her right_. "Whatever," she snapped, grabbing over the package from his hands roughly, and shoved it into a bag and handed it back to them, as she said icily, "that's $77 then. By the way – you two wouldn't mind kissing if you're really a couple then, do you?"

Draco wanted to laugh. She was so fucking  _naïve_. People could kiss without being a couple. But whatever, if that's what she wanted, they could give her what she wanted. He and the other guy exchanged a glance, and Draco knew that they both didn't mind kissing for some cheaper haircare products. Plus, it wasn't just about the price now – it was that he wouldn't fucking lose to this annoying, bushy haired cow. Also, it wasn't like the other guy was bad on the eyes either.

"If the lady insists," the guy sounded amused, and then pulled Draco closer.

It was supposed to be just a quick peck, something to get this over with, but as soon as their lips touched, Draco felt something ignited in him, from the sweet and hot taste on the lips to down to his lower body. He shivered a bit, and felt the other guy's tongue sliding into his mouth, entwining his. At that moment, Draco forgot all about the couple discount, the haircare products, and the bushy haired girl.

When they finally pulled apart, the girl was staring at them, completely gobsmacked. (Draco would give her a victorious smirk if he could, but he was still feeling weak from the kiss himself.)

 

* * *

 

Hermione stared.

And stared.

Despite the paler one being a super fucking  _rude_  – that snipe about her love life,  _honestly_  – and the more athletic looking one had some pretentiously smooth air that made Hermione wanted to roll her eyes, seeing the two of them kiss was  _hot_. They both looked quite handsome in different ways – despite some less than likable personalities – and the way their mouths touched, their hands tussling over each other's hair – made Hermione feel as if something electric just ran through her.

And she could only stare, trying hard to ignore the sudden want inside her, the impulse to grab both of them closer to her, to join them. It must be Valentine's Day fault, she thought. She wasn't normally this … randy.

But then, she also got the feeling that the two of them kissed like they'd  _never tasted each other before_ , which solidified her belief that they'd been  _lying_.

"While that was amazing performance, gentlemen," she drawled, trying not to let the jealousy in her shown, "it also looks like a  _first kiss_ , don't you agree?"

The pale one's smirk disappeared as he glared at her, and the athletic one frowned slightly before a grin started spreading, "While that sounds like a probable theory, it also looks like you're  _jealous_ , don't you agree?"

She froze.

Upon her reaction, the pale one's glare disappeared, as a cocky smirk climbed upon his face, "Oh,  _sweetie_ , no wonder you're being so  _disagreeable_. Should've realized you're jealous,  _so sorry_."

She clenched her teeth, glaring at them venomously and opened her mouth to say something, but the athletic one beat her to it, "So what if it's the first kiss? I certainly think it's not going to be the last one, right?"

"Definitely," the pale one smirked, agreeing, "and if you're jealous … would you like to join in for the future ones?"

Hermione choked, and stared at them.

Stared.

And  _stared_.

And surprised herself by responding, her throat feeling oddly dry, "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
